User blog:Raybelle/Individuality-- Dana McCray Diary
So hey everybody-- this is Dana McCray from The Glee Project, and, as you've guessed, it's Individuality week. The point of this theme is really to kind of show not only what makes us special-- if that was the only point, we wouldn't have needed the audition part-- but to show that your specialness can stand out in the group. Obviously, I've been screaming "Cowgirl" since the camera focused on me. I guess I figure that's my angle in this show. And being country is definitely unique-- did you know only 2% of the country is even involved in the Agriculture business? But I actually think there's a lot more to me than just that. We could literally just start with my voice-- I mean, how many people think of California accents (if there is such a thing) when they think of farmers? They think of southern drawls and "Praise be to Jesus!". Me? I've lived in Cali my whole life, and most of it was just shy of two hours outside of San Francisco. So a lot of gay pride and hippies. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but it's pretty far from the country stereotype. I think the biggest thing I've ever done to set myself apart...well, I want to say performing-- you know, moving to LA to "make it", so to speak? But even before that, I knew I was going to be in the spotlight when I climbed up on my horse for the first time and stood up while he was running laps. Stunt riding was basically my gate-way drug to the world of showbiz. Who did I think of as the biggest individual on The Glee Project? Well, besides me, I think Hope Jennings definitely has a "leg" up, if you will. Bad pun, I know. But Hope has such a great outlook on everything-- it's impossible for me to say I've ever found anyone like her before or since. She just doesn't let anything stop her. Same for Lyndsay Willis. Most of the house isn't really that fond of her, true, but she's sharp and clever-- even if most of what comes out of her mouth is a dig, if you can see past the surface insult, you can see she's a real character. I think both of them are really interesting. Although if I was just going to pick one, I'd have to say....Zach Woodlee, no doubt. :D Did I ever have any doubts about who I was during The Glee Project? Wow... I really want to say no, just because, even when it was hard, I didn't ever say "am I just not cut out for this?" This was something I knew I wanted, from day one. And while there was definitely some jostlings of personality and how to portray yourself (I'm a little afraid to see what ends up on the actual show), I think I did a good job of staying me throughout. Not to say I didn't grow, maybe change a little here and there. But I don't think I doubted my core. So yeah, definitely watch Individuality tonight and vote Team Dana! Glee Project Season 3, Episode 1: Individuality